


Mark, The Heroic Vampire

by thegrumpywizard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, Found Family Dynamics, M/M, Shy mark, The rest are vampires, but not super descriptive, college age hyuck, human donghyuck, markhyuck become roommates, opening scene has some violence, sassy donghyuck, vampires learning to care for a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpywizard/pseuds/thegrumpywizard
Summary: Walking home one night from a bar Donghyuck is ambushed by a group of vampires. His drunken self is overwhelmed and doesn’t know how to react. Suddenly, someone is fighting the group and sweeps him off to an unknown location to where he wakes up a few days later in a rickety Victorian house inhabited by a group of vampires. As he recovers from the attack he learns to live with them, eventually finding unlikely friends with the vampires.





	Mark, The Heroic Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fun and I hadn't tried anything supernatural yet. The first scene is a little heavy, but it will be much lighter as the story goes on!

The night air brought goosebumps to the back of his neck after exiting the stuffiness of the enclosed space that was a bar in a college town on a Friday night. The buzz of the alcohol coursed through Donghyuck’s veins, making his body sway from side to side as he slowly meandered down the alleyway. He was only a few blocks away from his dorm and had made this walk enough times before to not be concerned about walking around the streets late at night.

He had hoped that maybe he would meet someone new that night, but had little luck. He had just transferred to the area and hadn’t made any friends yet. As Donghyuck replayed the awkward interaction of thinking someone from one of his classes was waving to him and not the person behind him he walked past a dumpster with his head down. It had gone strangely quiet considering how many people were normally out at that time. 

Donghyuck rested his hands in his pockets as he began to turn the corner. His eyes caught the red of the stop light at the corner before it blurred away when in one swift movement his feet flew out from under him and he was pinned against the wall by the collar of his jacket. 

He has not had any time to process, all he can think about is the rumble of his stomach as the nausea sets in from the too much alcohol and the sudden jerk. 

Whoever his attacker is he cannot make out the face, can only feel the weight of their body pressing his back into the hard brick of the building wall. Chuckles surface around him and he has made out four of five silhouettes in addition to the one securing him a foot above the ground. He was not a particularly strong person, and coupled with his current inebriation there was no point to try and fight these guys. Best case scenario was to just give them whatever they wanted, most likely cash and hope they go on their way.

“You thought it would be a good idea to walk home all alone in these dark allies, pretty boy. Haven’t you heard the rumors of people disappearing in this town? One night they’re partying it up at the club and the next morning nowhere to be seen.” His attacker whispers these words into Donghyuck’s ear, the husky voice sending pinpricks down his spine.

Donghyuck gulps. He had heard of those rumors. But they were just rumors. People wanting to make this boring college town more exciting than it was. Everyone was just starved for entertainment. He tries to focus his eyes on the situation before him. This was starting to seem much more than a standard mugging. This guy talking of disappearances and such. 

“You gonna say something, cutie?” One of the others asks. They were expecting him to respond, to play along. What could he possibly say? Anything that came out of his mouth would make him sound like a pathetic victim. Which to be fair, was what he was and definitely what they wanted to hear.

“I-I was just walking home.” He chokes out the strained words and lets his head fall back onto the brick behind him. His mind was spinning and he was trying to breath in as much cool fresh air as possible to keep himself from throwing up.

“Well maybe we should teach you a lesson about walking home all by yourself, huh?” Donghyuck feels lips press up against his neck and he jerks. 

“What the hell!” He blurts. The person holding him shoves him into the wall harder and covers his mouth with a hand while at the same time moving his head aside to get access to his neck. Donghyuck continues to squirm increasing his freak out as he feels a sharp pain as if he were getting a shot.

After a moment he begins to feel his body go numb and mind go blank. Whatever is happening is very strange, but he doesn’t have the capacity at the moment to actually figure out whatever it is that’s happening. All he knows is that he wants to get out of this situation but has no fucking clue how he is going to do it. He tries to turn his gaze toward the entrance to the bar a couple blocks down the street to see if maybe someone would come this way and help him.

“Come on dude, you have to share him.” One of the others that had been standing by pulls the person that had been holding him away from Donghyuck. He slumps down on the ground when the attacker releases his hold on his jacket and his vision blurs. 

“Don’t you dare touch me,” The attacker takes a step towards the other, facing off. Donghyuck tries to cry out but it’s just a whimper that is released. He wipes his palm along his neck and pales when he sees his hand come away with dark red streaks that make his hand smell as if he had been clutching pennies.

The other pushes the attacker away and he hits the ground a few feet away from where Donghyuck is struggling to stand back up. The two begin to throw hands and Donghyuck hopes this is his opportunity to escape. But a couple others that were standing around watching the interaction push him back down with a force he did not think was possible for a human.

“You trying to go somewhere?” One of them asks. He can make out some awful frosted tips on the one that asks the question and can’t believe that his brain can still make out a snarky comment about living in the 90s as he feels his life leak out of him.

He shakes his head in response and then he feels a kick to the stomach before being thrown to the opposite side of the alley. His head is pushed to the side and once again he feels as if he is getting a shot and his body run cold.

He falls to the ground a minute later, his legs unable to hold himself up and someone slaps his face to keep him awake. In the distance he can hear a number of them fighting and wonders how no one has approached the disturbance yet. They had to be decently loud.

“Hey!” Someone shouts from down the street and everyone turns to the voice. It’s an average looking guy. Nothing special about him compared to the group attacking Donghyuck. The guy makes strides towards the group and even through his haze Donghyuck can tell that there is some tension between his attackers and this stranger.

“Mark. You should leave this alone.” One of them says threateningly to the stranger.

“And let you hurt some innocent human? I think not.” The stranger glances at Donghyuck’s feeble state for a moment before turning his attention back to the others.

“Well, don’t say we didn’t warn you.” His first attacker says before leaping towards the stranger and landing a punch right on his nose. If the stranger was any normal human he would have crashed to the ground with a broken nose after that hit, but he brushes it off and returns with equal power. 

The exchange catalyzes a full on brawl and Donghyuck can make out a few others entering the fight. Donghyuck had no idea where they came from or how such slight figures could pack such a punch. He wanted to remain conscious for the rest of the fight, tried to get stand up and get away, but that was lost. He only vaguely recollects a strong but lean frame hoisting him up bridal style and carrying him off.

* * *

“Why did you bring him here, Mark? What are we supposed to do with a human?” A voice whispers in the dark. Donghyuck tries to open his eyes, but they are glued shut by sleep and eye makeup. It is dark wherever he is. There are soft blankets wrapped around him and the sound of a fire crackling a few feet away. 

Where is he? Why is it still so dark? The last thing he remembers is being drunk in that horrible alley with those weird strong people.

“What was I supposed to do? Those other vampires were totally going to finish him off if I just left him there.” He hears that mysterious stranger’s voice again and tries to sit up.

“Shhh.” The first voice says when he notices Donghyuck stir. Donghyuck finally opens his eyes to a dark room with burgundy walls. The two others in the room walked over to him and he is met with two of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. “How are you doing?” The first voice asks. He has a kind but menacing face and wide shoulders. It was as if he was towering over Donghyuck as he stands over the bed.

“I’m fine, I guess.” Donghyuck croaks out, rubbing his eyes. “Where am I?”

“We found you in an alleyway and you were pretty beat up so we decided to bring you to our house. You’re on the edge of town.” Donghyuck begins sitting up, but starts to black out by the movement.

“You really shouldn’t sit up yet.” The other person says and pushes him back down to the pillow gently. Donghyuck can finally take in all of mysterious stranger’s features. He had an interesting face. Strong cheekbones and thin lips; small frame and dark hair. Not as objectively attractive as the tall one but there was still an air about him that drew Donghyuck.

“You’re the mysterious stranger.” Donghyuck blurts, pointing to him.

“I am the what?” He holds back a giggle.

“You’re the guy that saved me from those other people.” The mysterious stranger averts his gaze.

“I’m Mark.” He introduces himself and Donghyuck vaguely remembers his attacker calling him that.

“I think I remember.” Donghyuck feels so stagnant laying down. He feels as if his body has not moved for days. “How long have I been here?”

“A couple days. It’s Sunday evening. I’m Johnny by the way.” Johnny provides. Donghyuck tries to sit up again, but is pushed down by Mark almost immediately.

“Please stay laying down, Donghyuck” Mark requested. 

“How do you know my name?” Donghyuck asked.

“I, uh, checked your ID in your wallet.” Mark replied. Donghyuck didn’t know how to respond. Why was here with all these strange people? He should be in his dorm listening to the constant snore of his roommate.

“I think I’m going to go. Can you give me my stuff?” Donghyuck attempts to get up and is pushed back down the third time. He glares at Mark. Ordinarily he would be more gracious since it seemed like Mark saved him and all, but he was so disoriented he couldn’t bother.

“We really can’t let you do that. You lost a lot of blood.” Johnny supplied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Why not? What exactly happened that night? I was just walking home from the bar and was completely ambushed. I thought I was gonna die and then you come in and beat them up when look at you now I doubt you would even be able to take down a 13 year old.” Donghyuck laid there confused waiting for a response. If he didn’t he would get out of this house somehow.

“Well, Donghyuck,” Mark begins but then pauses almost immediately.

“You were attacked by vampires. That’s how you lost all that blood. Sort of surprised you didn’t figure it out based on the damage they did to your neck.” Johnny moves things along. Donghyuck just stares at Johnny.

“Vampires?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and Johnny nods.

“Didn’t you know that this town was known for them?” Johnny asks baffled. He thought it was a pretty well known fact that there was a large population of them all over this area.

“No. I’m kind of new to the area.” Donghyuck frowned. 

At that moment someone bursts into the room with a tray of what appears to food.

“Oh you must be starved, Donghyuck. I made some snacks for you. We need to get your strength back up.” Donghyuck stares at the stranger. Why was he treating him as if he had been present at Donghyuck’s birth.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” He asks, trying again to sit up and yet again Mark holding him back down.

“Oh of course. You must be so disoriented. I’m Taeyong.” Taeyong holds out his hand for Donghyuck to shake and Donghyuck takes ahold of it warily, surprised at how cold it was. “Here let me prop you up with this pillow.” Taeyong pushes Mark out of the way and begins to tend to Donghyuck. First handing him a plate of food to munch on while he prepares some gauze to tend to Donghyuck’s wounds.

The food selection is quite curious. None of the dishes were familiar to him. They looked like they might have been out of Harry Potter or something as if the recipes were hundreds of years old.

“What is this?” Donghyuck asks and tries not to wince at whatever Taeyong was doing to his neck.

“Oh right, I forgot my cooking style may be a little out of date.” Taeyong says looking down to the dishes. “It was just my favorite things my mom would make me when I was feeling sick.” Taeyong explains, which did not clarify anything.

“Did you grow up in the medieval era?” Taeyong shares a look with Johnny before fully understanding the situation.

“Did you not tell him yet?” Taeyong asks. Johnny shakes his head.

“I hadn’t gotten to that part quite yet.”

“What part?” Johnny sighs. Mark looks nervous from where he had stationed himself on the other side of the room.

“Well it’s not just that you were attacked by a group of vampires, but we’re vampires as well. That’s how we were able to save you.” Donghyuck’s eyes go wide and he struggles to detangle his legs from the blankets, throwing the food to the side.

“Wait, what. Let me out of here.” Donghyuck sprints to the door, only to collide with another figure. Hard. “Ow.” He wines from his new position on the floor.

“Oh sorry about that.” The figure says. “What are you doing running off?” The person lifts him up, offering a warm smile. Donghyuck just squirms in his grasp, still attempting to escape.

“Donghyuck, we’re really not trying to hurt you. Those vampires that were after you are bad news, but we just mind our own business. Honest. We don’t hurt anyone unless the deserve it.” Johnny says, coming over to Donghyuck, trying to calm the small one down.

If it were not for his total inability to take on these vampires he would have tried to fight his way out, but he figured it was a hopeless cause and at least they didn’t seem to be interested in hurting him. Unless they were just trying to plump him up again in time for their next big meal like the witch from Hansel and Gretal. 

Donghyuck stops fighting and walks back to the bed in a huff once he is released. Taeyong hands him back the food and continues to work on Donghyuck’s injuries.

“So vampires?” He asks feigning casualty.

“Yeah.” Mark squeaks from the corner.

“How old are you guys?” Donghyuck takes a bit out of a roll, surprised at how good it tasted since he assumed they didn’t actually eat anything themselves.

“We vary in age. Taeyong here is one of the oldest by far, hence his taste in dishes.” Johnny supplies. “Lucas here, however, was only turned a couple years ago.” Johnny claps Lucas, the guy that Donghyuck had run into, on the shoulder before sitting back down.

“Hey, I’m Lucas.” Lucas walks over and pats Donghyuck on the shoulder rather harshly and Donghyuck winces. “Oh right, sorry. Forget my own strength sometimes.” Donghyuck just nods before looking to Taeyong.

“This actually tastes really good. Thank you.” Donghyuck starts to eat larger bites of the food. It definitely wasn’t your standard fast food burger, but delicious all the same.

“Oh you’re welcome. It’s been ages since I’ve had a reason to cook. It was so great utilizing our kitchen.” Taeyong was practically giddy talking about the excuse to cook.

“So you guys don’t eat food?” Donghyuck looks around, he was now surrounded by four vampires. And yet he realized that he felt pretty okay about it.

“Not really, no.” Johnny chuckled.

“Alright. I think you should still rest here for a few more days. You’re still very weak and I want to make sure these wounds heal fully before you go off.” Taeyong says, patching up Donghyuck and clearing away the medical equipment.

“But I have class. I have a life. People will worry about where I am.” Donghyuck says concerned. 

“We can make arrangements so they won’t come looking for you. It’s important you stay hidden away until those other vampires have moved their attention elsewhere.” Donghyuck gulps as he remembers that night and how he seriously thought that was the last night of his life.

“You’ve been bunking in with Mark while you were out and as long as you’re comfortable, we’ll continue that until it’s safe for you to go back to your place.” Johnny says, standing up. “He’ll show you where the bathroom is and everything, won’t you Mark?” Johnny looks to Mark who had been hanging back in the corner.

Donghyuck hadn’t really had much chance to interact with his savior before this point due to all the other people in the room. He seemed surprisingly shy for having come to his aid with such gusto that fateful night.

“Hi.” Donghyuck tried out, rising up from the bed and walking over to Mark.

“Hi.” Mark replied, scratching his head awkwardly.

“Do you think you could show me where the bathroom is?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Mark walks out of the room and looks behind him to make sure Donghyuck is following.

Donghyuck definitely felt stiff as he followed behind Mark. Everything was sore and his pace was most definitely affected by that.

“Do you need help?” Mark offers, but he seemed almost frightened of Donghyuck accepting the offer.

“No, I’m okay, just a little slow.” Donghyuck supports himself by placing his palm against the wall of the hallway as they continue walking. The house was old. And big. But surprisingly clean if you ignored the cobwebs that almost looked like simple Halloween decorations that took over the nooks and crannies.

All the walls were painted dark colors, to absorb as much light as possible he presumed. The floors were hardwood that caught the light of chandeliers he assumed to be hundreds of years old. 

At the end of the hall Mark motioned to a door. “Here’s the bathroom. There should be towels and everything you’d need.” Donghyuck opens the door and searches for the light before flicking it on and stepping inside.

“Thanks. Should I just go back to the room I was in when I’m done?”

“Yeah. That works.” Mark teeters from foot to foot. “I’ll leave you to it, I guess.” And with that Mark pivots and walks in the direction of the stairs.

“Well he’s certainly talkative.” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath as he opens a cabinet in search of a towel before tackling the shower.

Honestly what had been surprising him the most about this entire place was the cleanliness of the place. The bathroom was almost spotless. He wondered what the building looked like from the outside. 

Donghyuck also wished he could go home, but was also very intrigued by these vampires. He wondered what their lives were like and how he managed to go a full two months here before learning anything about their existence. And while he was on his toes, they seemed pretty nice. Maybe this was nothing to worry about and the world had just decided to make his life a touch more exciting. 


End file.
